Laisser une empreinte
by Tibbyfande
Summary: Se situe après le 10.11. Sam et Dean reçoive la visite de Charlie. Pourquoi vient-elle ?
1. Beyond the veil

Cette histoire se situe après le 10.11 Du côté obscur. Il était temps que je l'écrive… Si vous voulez la suite encouragez moi…

 **Chapitre 1 : Beyond the veil**

 _ **Bunker des hommes de lettres**_

Il était tôt, très tôt, trop tôt pour être réveillé même pour lui. Mais trouver Sam éveillé ne l'étonna nullement. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte pour voir qui venait leur rendre visite. Depuis des jours et des jours, Sam était sans arrêt plongé dans les bouquins des Hommes de Lettres pour trouver quelque chose qui le libérerait de la Marque de Cain. Son frère voulait à tout prix le sauver et c'était bien ça qui faisait peur à Dean.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il entendit la voix de son frère :

 _\- Charlie !? Content de te voir. Viens entre._

Dean était content de voir Charlie même s'il se sentait encore coupable de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle était pour eux comme une brise d'espoir et ils en avaient bien besoin. Pourtant quand il vit son visage, il comprit que la brise s'était transformée en tornade et qu'elle allait les balayer.

Sam l'avait également remarqué. Il avait demandé à Charlie de chercher de son côté tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur la marque. Peut-être qu'elle avait trouvé que son frère ne se débarrasserait jamais de cette malédiction qui pouvait le transformer définitivement en démon ! Sam ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver ! Jamais.

Charlie les précéda dans l'escalier, ils la laissèrent choisir quand leur annoncer la nouvelle. La mauvaise nouvelle, pensèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps. Ils prirent donc place à l'une des tables de la salle de lecture et attendirent.

 _\- Bon, je me doute que vous avez compris que je n'avais pas une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je ne pouvais pas dire ça par téléphone et puis j'adore cet endroit …_

 _\- Charlie, s'il te plaît,_ lui demanda Dean.

 _\- Ok, oui. Voilà…, Sam tu m'avais demandé de tenir à l'œil certaines personnes et là j'ai eu une alerte sur l'une d'elles._

 _\- Qui ? demanda le cadet des Winchester._

 _\- Amélia._

Dean sentit tout de suite les battements de sa poitrine augmenter. Et si son cœur battait à tout rompre, il n'imaginait pas comment réagissait le cœur de Sammy. D'ailleurs, il n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot et hocha simplement la tête pour que Charlie continue :

 _\- Elle est morte hier matin…_


	2. Where do we go

**Chapitre 2 : Where do we go**

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda Sam.

Dean ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais pas à ce calme glacial !

 _\- D'après mes renseignements, elle serait tombée dans les escaliers dans la nuit_ , répondit Charlie après avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur à Dean.

 _\- Le rapport du médecin légiste ?_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de médecin légiste mais le croque mort local est en place depuis 10 ans et corrobore cette version,_ n'étant pas interrompue Charlie continua, _le bureau du shérif a interrogé les voisins et ils n'ont rien entendu de suspect._

 _\- Bon_ , se sentit obligé de dire Dean, _nous serons prêts dans 10 minutes. Tu montes avec nous Charlie ou tu prends ta voiture ?_

 _\- Inutile, nous n'irons nulle part. Charlie a fait ce qu'il fallait. Rien n'indique qu'il s'agit d'une affaire_ , dit Sam.

 _\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une affaire. Nous irons à Kermitt pour que tu …_

 _\- Hors de question_ , et Sam se leva.

 _\- Sam ! ?_

Mais le cadet des Winchester était déjà hors de portée. Charlie regarda Dean. Ils étaient tous les deux abasourdis par la réaction de Sam. Ils auraient encore préféré qu'il laisser éclater sa colère. Dean se rappelait parfaitement de sa colère difficilement contenue quand il lui avait fait croire que Amélia l'appelait à l'aide. D'ailleurs, Dean savait qu'il avait échappé de peu à un coup de poing alors qu'il ne l'aurait pas volé ! Mais là rien, la réaction froide d'un chasseur sur un rapport d'enquête. Sam refusait de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

 _\- Je reviens vite. Tiens-toi prête, on va y aller même si je dois le forcer à montrer dans la voiture_ , annonça Dean à Charlie qui acquiesça compréhensive.

Dean retrouva son frère dans la cuisine entrain de fouiller dans le frigo. Il y avait déjà du pain, des œufs et différents fruits sur la table.

 _\- Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Le petit déjeuner_ , répondit Sam en se retournant avec une bouteille de lait et un plat. _Charlie doit voir faim… et toi tu as toujours faim donc …_

Pris par ses mouvements, la bouteille de lait que Sam tenait percuta le sachet de fruits qui éparpilla son contenu. Posant ce qu'il tenait, Sam voulut les rassembler et il prit un citron en main…

 _« Amélia en avait rempli son broyeur… s'il avait continué la route, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés !? Qu'avait-il fait encore une fois ? »_

La main de Sam se mit à trembler. Quand Dean vit cela, il plaça sa main dessus.

 _\- Sammy ! Regarde-moi !_

Sam regarda enfin son frère, il avait évité de le faire depuis l'annonce de Charlie. Il était arrivé à se mentir mais regarder son frère et le faire était au-dessus de ses forces, Sam le savait !

 _\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ma faute,_ dit Sam en fixant son frère.

 _\- Sammy ! Quelle que soit ce qui s'est passé, ce ne sera en aucun cas ta faute. Il faut qu'on parte maintenant, ok ?_

 _\- Ok, je vais chercher mes affaires._

Sam se dirigea vers le couloir menant à sa chambre et Dean vit pendant un instant fugace son cadet s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas vaciller.

Et Dean pensa : _« Pas encore ! Pourquoi encore mon petit frère ! »_


	3. Forgotten Voyage

**Merci à** XDLodidi91 pour son avis. Si mes chapitres sont petits c'est parce que je me suis lancée là dedans sur un coup de tête et aussi parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi, donc si je veux pouvoir poster régulièrement c'est mieux que ce soit plus court. Bonne lecture et encore Merci à toi. J'essayerais d'aller lire tes écrits bientôt.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : _Forgotten Voyage_**

Une fois sur la route, Sam fut reconnaissant à Charlie d'avoir tenu la conversation pendant un si long moment. Elle leur avait évité de subir un silence rempli de pitié et de souvenirs bien lourd à porter. Alors quand elle avait finalement cédé au sommeil, Sam avait « fait » de même. Au départ, il avait vraiment essayé de dormir … Bien que, pour lui, dormir était un bien grand mot. Depuis quand avait-il réellement eu une nuit de sommeil ? Il avait l'impression de ne jamais arrêter de penser. Il pensait à la marque de Caïn puis il pensait à Kevin, il revoyait même encore Jessica ou il voyait une vie où sa maman serait là pour juste le prendre dans ses bras. Et puis un cauchemar arrivait ou simplement il se réveillait et tout lui revenait : l'amour dont il avait été privé, les mauvaises décisions qu'il avait prises. Dean lui avait peut-être pardonné, Dieu aussi qui sait. Ne s'était-il pas confessé ? Mais lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, il le savait. Alors arriverait-il à ajouter la mort d'Amélia à la liste ?

Bien sûr, Sam faisait aussi semblant de dormir pour ne pas voir le regard de Dean. Sam savait qu'il avait de la peine pour lui et qu'il serait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive mais jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à quand Dean parviendrait-il à rester éloigner de l'emprise totale de la Marque ? Et là il le perdrait à nouveau. Il préfèrerait encore que Dean en vienne à le sacrifier comme Caïn l'avait fait avec son frère Abel… D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que leur vie devait ressembler à une adaptation étrange de la Bible ? Voilà pourquoi il n'aurait jamais dû faire entrer Amélia dans sa vie… Et Sam se rappela combien aimer Amélia avait été une bouffée d'oxygène, un réel espoir dans sa vie. Avoir une vie normale ? Quelle idée imbécile il avait eu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Et pourtant il avait encore essayé ! La mort de Jessica ne lui avait donc rien appris ?

Malgré lui, le sommeil parvint à gagner la partie et Sam s'endormit pour de bon. Son esprit partit loin, à la dérive jusqu'à atteindre la frontière des rêves.

 _Il est dans leur parc à Amélia et lui. Elle est installée sur une couverture pendant une merveilleuse journée au soleil. Elle lui tend les bras, elle lui sourit. Sam s'avance, il n'entend pas bien ce qu'elle dit. Les mots sont comme hachés : « Protè… a… tège...l… »_

Ce fut là que Sam ouvrit les yeux pour voir la plaque de la ville de Kermitt se profiler. Dans un accord tacite, ils se rendirent directement au centre funéraire et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers l'entrée. En voyant la personne à l'accueil, Charlie sut ce qu'elle avait à faire même si ça ne l'enchantait guère. Elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise et détacha ses cheveux. Et effectivement, elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup en jouer bien sûr le type ne savait qu'aujourd'hui elle savait se défendre. Et Sam et Dean se faufilèrent dans le couloir privé qui les mènerait à la chambre préparatoire de l'établissement.

Le cercueil d'Amélia était là au centre de la pièce, un peu comme si elle les attendait. Le préposé ne devait pas être loin. Il ne pouvait pas laisser comme ça un cercueil, il allait revenir. Ils devaient faire vite. Dean trouva rapidement le dossier. Par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, Sam comprit qu'il n'y trouverait rien. Alors il se dirigea vers le cercueil, souleva le couvercle et s'apprêtait à ouvrir le sac mortuaire quand Dean le retint.

\- Il faut que je sache…

\- Je sais mais laisse-moi le faire pour toi. Ne garde pas cette image d'elle. Ok ?

Sam hocha la tête et laissa son frère prendre sa place.

De derrière le couvercle du cercueil, Sam devinait les gestes de son frère. Et ce fut surtout quand les gestes s'arrêtèrent que Sammy comprit qu'il y avait bien quelque chose …

* * *

Les titres des chapitres sont des morceaux de Lindsey Stirling

Suite au prochain chapitre enfin si quelqu'un daigne me le demander.


End file.
